Gravity of love
by Inujawa
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends meet an interesting man after a battle takes place high above the land.
1. Default Chapter

**Inuyasha**

**Gravity of love**

Inspired by the song "Gravity of love" By Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, or the song Gravity of love, or the band Enigma. Inuyasha belongs to Inuyasha Co. and Gravity of love belongs to Enigma, And I do not own any part of any of these so don't sue me please!

Prologue: The battle in the storm.

The storm attacked the earth violently, the rain escaping the clouds grasp with all its might. A man touring at a height of 7 feet held a sword that's length could touch the heavens them selves. His eyes narrowed, as his white hair blew in the fierce wind, his swords faced at a smaller man who seemed but a child compared to the giant before him. His sword was but an infant. It was obvious who held the advantage. A woman hid behind the smaller man, her red hair soaked from the rain. Lighting strikes and the larger of the two men charges at the smaller one. The smaller one blocks the blow amazingly his small sword was able to withstand the strike. The tower of rocks that they stood upon overlooked the entire landscape.

"You shall not win" the large man said "GO to hell you bastard!" he replies. "Grr. WHY YOU INNCOLENT WRECH!" the large man yells and unleashes a fury of attacks upon his smaller opponent. With great skill however every blow is blocked. The smaller of the two backs up to the edge of the cliff, the beautiful maiden to the left out of way of the battle. The larger started laughing insanely loud as the lighting strikes behind him.

"Why you! YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" the smaller one yells out in anger. "This battle is over you fool." He mocks him. "I'm not though yet!" He yells back in anger, the thunder roared over his voice.

"Ha. That's what you think." He says then cackles some more. The lightning strikes once again, over and over striking on all sides. A swirl of wind surrounded the larger mans arm then shot out at his opponent. He flew off the cliff and plugged down to a fall that no man could survive.


	2. An odd man with the eye for truth

**Chapter 1: An odd man with the eye for truth**

Inuyasha and all the others ran to get out of the rain. Luckily there were some large trees around to rest under. "Man am I glad we finally have a change to rest" Kagome said dropping down on the ground resting her back on the tree.

"This is just a waste of time! Its just water! We got to find Naraku!" Inuyasha protested to the delay. "Inuyasha we don't have many leads to Naraku, taking a break to get out of the rain couldn't hurt" Miroku explained to Inuyasha but he obviously didn't like hearing that "Yeah well what do you know!" he yelled at Miroku. Miroku just sighed and sat down against the tree. Inuyasha jumped into a branch and lied down.

"Well you certainly changed your tune fast" Kagome noted. "Well it's not like I can make you get off your ass so I might as well join you" Inuyasha said hiding the fact he truly was glad for a short rest as everyone else. Sango put down her Hiraikotsu and sat down as well, Kirara on her lap and Shippo to one side. The rain wasn't so hard any longer. It had turned from a storm to a light rain, the lightning had stopped.

A man with dark hair and a rain hat came running down the road stumbling before Inuyasha and the others. "Please you have got to help me!" The man yelled as many more men came running down the road. The man screamed and cowered behind Kagome. "Don't worry, calm down, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding" Kagome said.

"This man has accused our master of some…less then honorable deeds and he must pay for it!" the man in the front yells with a passion. " Don't Act like you didn't know what he was doing!" The dark haired man yelled from behind Kagome.

"He insulted our master and for that there is no forgiveness! Now he must die" He yells "Attack, kill them all!" Inuyasha jumps down in front of Sango who has jumped up with her Hiraikotsu and extends his claws to the men "You lookin for a fight?" he says angrily

"Ahhh demon!" one yells "Run away…We don't get paid enough for this!" the men yelled fleeing. "Well… now that was easy." Inuyasha says "Oh thank you so much! Thank you! A thousand thank yous and then some!" he says expressing his gratitude in a rather annoying away falling over him self to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"Get off me! If they hadn't wanted to battle all of us I wouldn't have helped you at all so get lost!" He yells at the man and the man backs off Inuyasha a bit.

"Inuyasha check out this new bracelet I got when I went home yesterday" she says showing off her bracelet.

Kagome takes out a packed lunch. "Would you like some uhh…"

"I am Shinsou and I must thank you for helping me…I have a tendency to get into trouble." He introduces himself as everyone behind Kagome has started to feast on the lunch behind her, Inuyasha being the most savage attacking the lunch like some wild dog…

"You do?" Kagome asks.

"Yes well you see I have this gift. I can see though any lie or illusion however as my friends say I don't have the smarts to keep my mouth shut about it and always end up making someone mad."

Kagome Turn around to see that all the food is gone and yells very loudly "I had it all evened up for everyone! Who ate mine!"

"Wasn't me" Everyone says." Inuyasha is lying he ate your lunch" Says Shinsou"What! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME, WHY I OUTTA!" Inuyasha yells at him."But its true… You did eat her lunch" Inuyasha stops with a guilty look mixed with worry… "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" he yells and pounds Shippo on the head and he starts crying. "That will teach you to accuse me…now Kagome where is the Raman" Inuyasha says

"Inuyasha" Yells Kagome and Inuyasha gets a frightened look in his face "N-now Kagome don't be to rash! THEY ARE LIEING I SWEAR!" He says trying to defend himself. "SIT BOY" Yells Kagome and Inuyasha crash's to the ground leaving an Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground with an arm sticking out twitching.

Miroku creeps up behind Sango and does what he does best…starts to rub her ass. She slaps him leaving red hand print on his cheek "WILL YOU EVER LEARN YOU PERVERT!" she yells at him "It's the hand!" he says replying.

"No…no it's you Miroku" says Shinsou. And Miroku sighs and then Kagome is struck with an Idea "if he always sees the truth then…" Kagome starts squirming with excitement.

Kagome walks over to Sango. "Hey Sango, how do you feel about Miroku"

"Huh well I THINK HES A PERVERTED LECKTERIOUS MONK!" She yells a extra loud so Miroku can hear. Shinsou just sits down at the tree and looks at the rain, Kagome hoping for him to say something. "Damn that didn't work… what if I ask Miroku…" she thinks to herself

"Miroku how do YOU feel about Sango" Kagome questions Him.

"hmm well She is beautiful, strong, and has a great rear end, though she is a little confusing at time" Miroku replies

A sweat drop comes down Kagome's head and sits down seeing that neither of them actually lied about their feelings.

"Isn't the rain a beautiful thing?" Asks Shinsou

"What do you mean beautiful? Its just water and alls it is good for is getting in the way!" Inuyasha yells from the tree.

"A lot of people see it that way…but they don't see the truth hidden behind that, rain way of moving ahead but there is so much more to it. Rain is the regeneration of life! It's the essence of all of us. It's full of magic and wonder. There is much hidden in the rain that most people do not see. Just take a deep breath and smell the air. Isn't it different then normal? Isn't the air more fresh?" Shinsou says with a passion.

Everyone takes a deep breath and sniffs the air and finds that he is right. They stop talking and hear the sounds of birds chirping from their nests. They hear Crickets playing their songs. They gaze up at the sky seeing the rain in a hole new way. A look of pure amazement seems to come across them as the sun peaks its head out as the rain falls and the water sparkles in the sky followed by a rainbow.

Koga sits by a stream washing a fresh wound with his wolves and his lackeys look at the sky and see the rainbow as well. Ayame gaze's up at the sky from the northern mountains seeing the same rainbow as all the others. Even Rin and Jaken gaze up at the rainbow before being told to come along my Sesshomarou. Everyone they have ever met or helped, friend or foe all gaze at this beautiful thing the soars across the sky. The rain comes to a stop and the sun disappears behind some more clouds as the rainbow dissipates.

"Well The rain has stopped so I best be off. I am headed to the south so I bid you a farewell" Shinsou says. As he leaves everyone else as they come to a cross roads. Inuyasha and the others head forth to the North east still in pursuit of Naraku.


End file.
